First Impressions and then Desire
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Fan request: Sarah had just joined the Akatsuki and met the others. What will happen? Rated M for language and LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**I dedicate this story for my fan, sb30, who wanted a story for her OC. Can't wait for the LEMONESS IN CHAPTER 2 :)**

**If anyone can think of a title for this story...PLEASE TELL ME LOL. I can't think of one :(  
><strong>

My name is Sarah and I specialize in medical ninjutsu. Most people would describe me as friendly, funny, and pretty; with the shoulder length dark brown hair, dark emerald eyes, moderate tan, and firm physique. I guess they're right but I'm not one to brag.

Yes, I know I have a sense of humor but that's mostly because….I have a perverted mind. I can't help it but I digress, it's just me.

Anyway, I had just joined the Akatsuki organization, after being sought out by the leader Pein, who had observed my medical skills in ninjutsu during a previous battle. He thought I was talented and the organization needed a personal medical ninja anyway; safe to say I agreed.

I'd been here for about two weeks, met the other members, and knew who I liked and didn't. I at least had my sketch book with me to jot down some notes on the others when I met them. Like, what to do and not to do with certain people; safety precautions of course. It's a good thing I did.

The first person I met was the leader Pein of course, a guy with spiky orange hair and piercings all over his face. He was alright, not someone you would want to mess with and I obeyed his orders, it's just that I hated to be bossed around. He didn't have a negative tone when he told me what to do, but when he did, I mouthed back.

"_Sarah, stop fiddling with that sketchbook and go get that scroll!" I didn't do anything except stand there, so he had no need to bite my head off. "Go get it yourself." "Are you disobeying me?" "Maybe." He stood up and took a few steps closer, "Don't forget who the leader is around here Sarah. Now go get the scroll and drop the attitude." _

"_You're the one giving me the attitude! I hate being bossed around and I wouldn't complain if you asked a little more nicely." He ignored my remark and smirked, "Get the scroll or you'll be rooming with Sasori." I felt like my heart skipped a beat, "You're joking right?" He chuckled, "Not at all. I know you fancy him and his projects, so why not room with him."_

_I pursed my lips, "That's just cruel Pein. I'll be right back." I left to go get the scroll and sighed, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he has a sense of humor." _

He knows I can't stand the puppet master, speaking of which…..he brought a new definition to the word creepy. He looks and acts that way; his puppets made it worse. He freaked me out and I HATE puppets with a passion. I shuddered from the images and what happened when I was left alone with him.

_Pein forced me to wait all alone in his room and Sasori blocked the doorway. There was nothing more I wanted than to get out of this room and FAR away from him. The room was dimly lit, casting shadows of the eerie puppets hanging from the walls and ceiling. _

_Sasori made it worse by coming closer and mocked, "Do I make you uncomfortable?" I scowled and shook my head no. He smirked, "Really? Then you won't mind if I do this." He used his puppet strings and pulled my body against his. We were touching! _

_My heart rate went sky high and I felt so vulnerable. Even if I could move, I don't think my medical skills would work on him since he's a puppet. He teasingly slides his fingertips down my arms, "Nice and soft. You would make an excellent addition to my collection." _

_Before I could react, Pein came back in. I was like, MY SAVIOR! "Enough, we've talked about this Sasori." He had no expression and just said, "I apologize but I just couldn't resist copping a feel of my soon to be work of art." He let me go and I immediately ran out the room. When Pein came out I scowled at him, "Don't ever leave me alone with him again."_

That incident still creeps me out, there's no way in hell I'm going to be turned into a puppet. I'd rather be part of Hidan's ritual. He was a character and we got along….in a strange way.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the fuck do you want Sarah?" "I just want to get into the bathroom Hidan." I tried to go back in again but he pulled me back, "You're going to have to fucking wait until I'm done pissing first." "Shut up and get out of my way." He gave me that cocky smirk of his, "Do you honestly think a little twig like you can fucking make me do anything?"<em>

"_Why do you keeping calling me that?" "You look like a fucking twig; a skinny little brown stick with a touch of green." "At least I don't look like greased-up pale priest." He glared, "That's it." He dragged me into the bathroom with him and we wrestled against the wall. _

_He just pinned me against it and whispered in my ear, "Ready to fuck?" My mouth dropped, "Say what?" "Why else would you piss me off, you want me to fuck you." "I do not!" He chuckled, "Not that I'm too thrilled to fuck a twig, you might fucking break in half by the time I'm through with you." I stomped on his foot and kicked him in the shin. "Ow, what the fuck was that for?" _

"_You deserved it!" I pushed him out and locked the door. "Hey, I need to take a fucking piss remember?" "Go outside!" I heard him grumble something and then he asked, "By the way, when the fuck are you going to help me find some polish for my scythe?"_

"_We can go later if you want." "Alright, meet me in the fucking kitchen later." "Ok." _

Its weird how we get along but for some reason it works. We bitch and then we go on like nothing happened.

*Itachi wasn't bad. Not much to tell actually, he was very quiet and reserved. Didn't crack a smile, smirk, anything!

The only expression I've seen so far is a blank/calm look and a twitch of the eyebrow. I still don't know what to make of him; he might remain a mystery to me for a long time. I tried to talk to him but he hardly says anything; how does Kisame do it?

Now Kisame and I hit it off. He may look scary but you can't judge a book by its cover. He was friendly and one of the few members of the Akatsuki that had a sense of humor.

"_Kisame, do you really think this is a good idea?" He was grinning from ear to ear, showing that set of sharp teeth he had, "Come on Sarah, don't be a coward. This'll be funny as hell." I admit I was anxious to see what would happen, "Alright, but let's hurry up and get him before he leaves."_

_We crept outside and hid in tree. Hidan was heading towards the training grounds so we knew he would pass under us. I saw him and signaled Kisame, who was trying not to make a noise; he was excited to do this._

_Wait for it…..he's in range! Kisame and I both plunged the balloons we filled with some foul smelling fertilizer that we got from Zetsu. They splattered all over Hidan, "WHAT THE FUCK!" Kisame and I howled with laughter and ran away with Hidan right on our heels, trying to hack us down with his scythe, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FUCKERS!" _

"_Don't hurt us Hidan!" "Yeah, we can't take the smell!" We starting laughing again and almost got hit by him, "FUCKING HEATHENS!"_

* * *

><p>I laughed to myself; that was so much fun. I'm glad Kisame thought of it and got that stuff from Zetsu. As far as he goes I don't talk much to him much, but he was ok I guess…..just weird. It's probably because he has the different two half's in one scenario and looking like a plant, but I digress.<p>

Konan had about the same effect with me. She was ALWAYS with Pein and was stuck up his ass. I hate to put it that way but there's a thing called privacy. I have no idea how she looks at me but, we haven't shared words yet; not that I really care.

Someone else not to mess with would be…Kakuzu. I don't mind him at all even though he is way too stingy with money. I've never seen such a greedy person in my whole life but it could be worse I guess.

He's got a very bad temper like Hidan, but his isn't to be reckoned with. He literally tore Hidan's arm off just because he tried to pull his mask down. I wanted to see it too but I don't think that's going to happen. Next to Kisame, Kakuzu is the next tallest member.

His body was covered in stitches and I didn't know what to think. When I saw him reattach Hidan's arm with these….threads…..which came out of his body; I was beyond freaked. I kept thinking of dirty things he could do with them! I'm terrible but what I can do.

Next to Kisame, I hit it off with Deidara and Tobi. Deidara was SO cute and I couldn't help but flirt with him. He did it too but it was all in good fun. We got along and I like his art but sometimes he can be so childish.

_I was playing with his hair and he got mad at me. "Will you stop fiddling with my hair un?" I smirked, "Aww, are you worried I'm going to mess it up?" He snapped, "No, you're distracting me un." I peeked over his shoulder, "With what? You're just eating." "I would like to eat without being touched un."_

_I sat next to him, "I wasn't touching you. I was touching your pretty blonde hair." He scowled, "You're such a pest Sarah un." I scoffed, "Look who's talking."He was about to yell at me when I blew him a kiss. He closed his mouth and just stared, "What was that un?"_

_He was trying not smile and I could tell. "I sorry Dei-Dei." He shook his head, "Stop calling me that or you'll get Tobi doing it un." I nudged him, "Sorry, I'm just trying to cheer you up." He turned his head and I saw him smirk, "It's not working un."_

He loved the attention and couldn't fool me. I just don't like one thing; he's a little too hostile with Tobi sometimes. Tobi acts like it don't bother him, but he does come to me every now and then to talk.

"_Sarah." "What is it Tobi?" "Why sempai so mean to Tobi? All Tobi did was hug him when he came back from mission." I smirked and put my hand on his shoulder, "Deidara probably thought you were making a move on him." Tobi tilted his head, "Move?" _

"_Uh, never mind." My pervertedness acted again. Tobi sighed, "Tobi just missed him and wanted to hug sempai." "You don't miss me when I'm gone?" Tobi gasped, "Tobi always misses Sarah when she leaves. Sarah nice to Tobi." _

_I grinned, "You know why?" He shook his head no. "Because Tobi's a good boy." I didn't have time to think when he almost crushed me with a hug, "Sarah so good to Tobi!" I choked back a laugh and patted his back; I can't help but like this boy._

Tobi is such a sweetie and yet, I think he's hiding something. He can be distant when he's not being…..Tobi. I wish I could see his face but that's taboo; Tobi told me so. I had NO idea why but I'm going to take his word for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we were, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori and I, all sitting at the table doing our thing. Sasori was adjusting a piece of one of his puppets; it's an arm I guess. Tobi and I were playing cards; nothing else to do. Deidara was molding his clay, trying to come up with different forms.

The only problem with the scene is….I was EXTREMELY horny! I have no idea why but I just was, thus kept getting beat playing cards. "Tobi win again! Sarah sure she not letting Tobi win?" I grinned, "I'm sure. You're only beating me because I'm distracted."

"Agggh!" We stared at Deidara, who smashed what he was making and started over, obviously not happy with what he just tried. "Sempai, why don't you make a puppy?" "Ugh, why in hell would I do that Tobi un?" He shrugged, "Tobi thought it be cute."

I nodded, "He's got a point. Oooh, try doing a kitten." The blonde rolled his eyes and glared at us, "Look, my art is not resembling cutesy little animals un!" Tobi piped in, "But sempai makes birds and birds are cute." "No they're not, mine are elegant un!" "Sarah?"

Sasori had stopped tinkering with his puppet and was leering at me. "Uh, what is it?" I hate it when he stares at me like that. "Are you feeling alright?" Deidara and Tobi stopped bickering to listen. "Um, I guess so. Why?" He pointed, "You're face is awfully flushed."

I touched my cheeks and they were very warm; I know why but I can't let them know that. Sasori sighed and stood up, "You might be catching a cold. Come on, I better give you some medicine." "I'm fine."

He just glared and jerked me up by the collar, "The last thing we need around here is for everyone to get sick from you!" Despite my protest and curses, he pulled me to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>*After he dragged her away Tobi asked, "Sempai, I thought Sasori couldn't get sick?" Deidara snorted, "He can't, but why bother repeating himself all the time un." "Okey doke! Will sempai play cards with Tobi?" Deidara glanced at the cards and then his clay, "I guess un." "YAY!"<p>

I stopped at the doorway, watching Sasori go through some vials on his desk. He's a medic like me, but his other hobby aside from his puppets, is concocting many various drugs. "Get in here and shut the door!"

I hopped in, but I didn't shut the door. I remembered what happened last time I was left alone with him. I nervously looked around this creepy room of his until he stomped back towards me. He shut the door himself and out of nowhere…he KISSED me!

It happened so fast I didn't react quickly enough when he attached his chakra threads to me. I tried so hard to break this searing kiss and was panicking immensely. My first thought was that he was poisoning me by mouth to make me into a puppet.

He finally pulled back and smirked, "What's the matter Sarah? Am I not making you feel any better?" I shook my head no, still too dumbstruck to speak. He leaned closer and purred seductively, "I know you're aroused and I fully intend of relieving you from your….illness."

His hot breath sent a chill up my spine and made me blush; that was actually hot the way he said that. "H..How can you do that? You're a puppet!"

He slid his hands up my shirt and gripped my skin, "Oh, I failed to mention this. The one sensation I didn't get rid off when I became a puppet was…..sexual desire. I merely only have to awaken it with a simple hand sign."

He unhooked my bra and my panic flared up again, "I don't believe you." I honestly thought he was bluffing…. I was wrong. He smirked, "Then allow me to prove it to you." He easily stripped all my clothes off and his. I was so embarrassed from being completely in the nude in front of him and seeing his bare bod as well.

* * *

><p>I know it's a puppet body but still. He made a quick hand sign and casually comes closer, just staring me straight in the eyes. I was too freaked out to call for help and just meekly stared back. My eyes grew wide when I noticed a change; his usually bleak brown eyes were getting…livelier.<p>

What the hell? He pressed himself against me and I felt something hard against my pelvic region. I reluctantly glanced down and there was an erect cock! Whether it was made of wood or not I have no idea; it looks/feels real enough to me though.

He kissed me again and glided his tongue in with ease. It feels real? He growled with impatience since I wasn't participating and painfully rubbed the tip of his cock against my clit. I groaned into his mouth and grew louder when he attacked my breasts with his hands.

I tried so hard to resist my urges but I ended up giving in to it; damn you Sasori. I eagerly began kissing back with more force and couldn't hold back a moan when he sucked on my tongue. I felt him smirk into the heated kiss before he pulled back, "I think I'll torture you a little more."

He rubbed his thumb against my clit and I bit my lip to keep my volume down. I didn't want the others to hear. He nibbled my neck and murmured, "That's not going to work Sarah." In one swift motion of his fingers, I was slid higher up the wall.

I looked down and noticed that his face was in perfect range between my legs. My body shivered when I felt his hot breath come closer; with a slight smirk he spread my folds and dove right in. I barely choked back a yell as he began to suck and lick robustly.

"Please Sasori." He gave me an evil grin, "Oh, so this isn't good enough? Well then, let's skip the foreplay shall we." Without warning, I was pulled down on his erect cock; that's when the scream came.

The puppet master wasn't sparing me any mercy as pounded me into the wall hard and fast, savoring all the loud moans/whimpers I was making. He groaned almost as loud as I was from feeling the sensations he had locked away for so long. "Alright Sarah, I better start hearing you call out my name."

Despite being thoroughly pleasured by this, I still had some pride left. "Not…ah…happening." I should have just given him what he wanted. Without a word he sucked on two fingers and roughly shoved them up my ass.

"SASORI!" Still probing and pounding the hell out of me he chuckled, "See, that wasn't so hard was it?"

* * *

><p><span>Other POV<span>

Deidara and Tobi had stopped playing cards to listen to the groans and loud moans of Sasori's name they kept hearing plain as day. "Wow, they're having sex sempai!" Deidara pursed his lips and tried to focus back on his clay again, "I can't believe Danna would stoop so low un."

Tobi stared at him for a minute and then grinned, "Is sempai jealous because he couldn't get Sarah first?" "I am not un!" Even though it was true, he felt the cruel sting of jealously hit him when he heard them doing it!

He really regrets not kissing her when he had the chance, to show that he really liked her; then maybe this wouldn't have happened and he'd be the one giving her pleasure.

Tobi frowned at seeing his sempai so upset and took control of the situation, "Sempai! If you want Sarah you need to go get her right now." No un." "But sempai…" "Shut up Tobi, you don't understand un."

Tobi leaned closer and growled, "Tobi understands that his sempai is too much of a wimp to stand up to his Danna. If sempai don't do it, Tobi will." Deidara tensed from such a tone he's never heard Tobi use before. "What are you trying to say un?"

Tobi leaned even closer, barely an inch from the artisan's face, "Tobi will go get Sarah himself and then Tobi make her his girl." Deidara jumped out his chair and ran out of the room before Tobi could have the chance.

Like hell he would let that hyperactive nitwit get HIS girl or his aggressive Danna for that matter.

Tobi giggled to himself and started shuffling the cards, "Tobi knew that would work."


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara was on the verge on opening the door to stop Sasori but had second thoughts. He couldn't stand hearing the moans coming from in there as it was, so _seeing _it would make it worse. "I'll wait until they're done un." He meekly shuffled to his room and waited dismally.

Bedroom POV

"Not so…mmph….hard!" Sasori kept pounding into me mercilessly after I came and didn't intend to stop, "You know you like it Sarah." No I wasn't. It felt good and all but he was getting too rough now. "Please Sasori…it..ngh…hurts."

Thankfully, he was about to cum soon for his movements became erratic. He pounded a few extra hard times before pulling out and releasing himself between both our chests with a groan. I was so exhausted and beyond sore as the puppet master carried me over to his bed and put me on it.

He didn't say a word except wipe his chest off and pull his cloak back on before leaving the room. I sighed and curled up into a ball; why do I have a feeling he just used me? The thought made me sad and even more so because I kept thinking of Deidara.

I have no idea why I was thinking of him either. I must be worried what he'll think of me because of this. What if he heard us? How would that make him feel? Like shit probably but, I don't know if he even likes me that way or not.

I buried my face into the pillow in confusion as to why I was feeling so..so…remorseful.

* * *

><p><span>Other POV<span>

Deidara saw Sasori head towards the bathroom and followed him in there. He had to admit Sasori was a sight; his hair was all messy and his face actually showed signs of sweat. "What do you want brat?"

The blonde glared at his Danna and asked, "Why un?" "You need to be more specific than that." Deidara slammed the door shut and practically yelled, "Why did you sleep with her Danna? You know how much she means to me and yet you go and sleep with her un! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME UN?"

Sasori was quite taken aback in shock from this; Deidara has NEVER dared to raise his voice at him before. It was quickly overlooked and the puppet master spat back in a matter of fact tone, "It's not my fault that you're such a coward and didn't act sooner. I've been dying to use that jutsu for a while now and you know I hate to be kept waiting."

"That's it? That's the reason you slept with her just so you could use that jutsu un?" "Yeah so?" Deidara punched him in the face, only to hurt his hand in the process and piss Sasori off more.

Sasori punched the brat back, knocking him into the door while snarling, "How quickly we forget Deidara. Physical attacks don't hurt me, you only injure yourself."

Deidara rubbed his now bruised hand and snapped, "I don't care Danna! I just wanted to hit you for using Sarah like that! You know how I feel about her un!" Sasori glared and approached Deidara until his face was a mere inch from his.

"If that's the case, then instead of pestering me about it, go to her. Confront her like you should've done ages ago or I'll get Tobi to take her off your hands." Deidara scowled and left without a word; he didn't want to take that chance since he knew his Danna never bluffs.

* * *

><p><span>My POV<span>

I was on my way to take a shower when I heard Deidara yelling at Sasori and ended up standing outside the bathroom door to listen to their argument. Deidara was so upset and my assumption was true; Sasori did use me after all. Once I thought the fight was over I went into my room to hide until they left.

I peeked out my door to see Deidara stomp off towards Sasori's room and Sasori went into the living room with a smirk. I quickly hopped into the bathroom and locked the door before they noticed me.

I stood under the relaxing warm water in complete silence and kept thinking about the things Deidara said. Is it true? Does he really like me that much? What about me; do I share the same feelings for him?

I could only concentrate on cleaning myself for the time being until I was done and drying myself. There was one time when I really wanted him to kiss me but it didn't happen.

_*We were sitting under a tree next to a lake nearby the base just doing our thing. I was sketching the swans swimming by and he was molding his clay to resemble one; I guess you can say the swans inspired both of us._

_I found myself staring at his beautiful face quite a bit while I drew and every time he glanced over at me I tried to pretend I was focusing on my drawing. Why am I getting so nervous around him all of a sudden? _

_I accidentally dropped my pencil from my distraction and went to pick it up, well so did he and his hand ended up on top of mine. "Sorry un." I blushed, "It's fine." He said that but didn't remove his hand, even though I didn't want him to anyway._

_He slowly leaned in towards my face and I felt my cheeks getting hotter. Is he going to kiss me? He gently stroked my cheek with a finger and his eyes were almost closed when he almost reached his target. I already shut mine by this point and waited in eagerness, but nothing came._

_I warily opened my eyes to see him staring down looking slightly downcast. He gave me a soft smile and withdrew his hand before going back to fiddling with his clay.*_

* * *

><p>I finished putting on my clothes and sighed heavily. I wanted to ask him then why he didn't do it after all but, I couldn't bring myself to do it. He had his reasons I'm sure. Still in thought I left the bathroom and bumped into Deidara, who blushed just as badly as I did.<p>

"There you are Sarah. May I have a word with you if you're not busy please un?" "Uh, sure." I led him into my bedroom and we both sat down on the bed. It took a few minutes before he finally spoke, "Do you like me un?" "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

He fiddled with the sheets and muttered, "That's not what I meant un." I murmured, "I know what you mean Dei but I need to know something first before I answer." "What is it un?" I faced him and asked, "When we were at the lake, why didn't you…kiss me?"

His eyes widened and smirked, "You knew I was trying to un?" I grinned back, "That's what I was assuming at the time unless I'm wrong." He shook his head, "No you're right about that; I just failed to go through with it un." I scooted closer, "How come?"

"Honestly, I was thinking that if I did, it would ruin our friendship since I didn't know whether or not you felt the same. That's why I stopped un." "That makes sense." "Yeah I guess, so answer my question please un." I warily held his hand and smiled, "I like you a lot Deidara. I just never knew how much until these past events happened."

He gave me a broad smile, but it was quickly turned down. "What's the matter un?" For some reason I felt like crying and unfortunately, a few tears streamed down my cheeks. I just latched onto him in a hug and sniveled, "I'm so sorry."

He gently held me and asked softly, "For what un?" "I was turned on earlier and Sasori knew; I was not expecting him to do that. I didn't know. It wasn't my fault, he used his chakra threads and I had no choice but to give in."

"It's ok un." He stroked my hair and I shook my head, "No it's not. I really hurt you." "Sarah, look at me un." He firmly pushed me away and wiped away my tears, "I don't care about that anymore. You're my girl now and no one else's understand un?"

I couldn't choke back a giggle and made him smirk, "I knew that would make you laugh un." I took a deep breath and pushed him, "You're such a pest." "Pests are those that cry un." We both started laughing until Tobi came rushing into the room all giddy.

* * *

><p>He quickly scooped me over his shoulder and ran out of the room laughing, "SARAH'S MINE NOW SEMPAI!" This boy just loves to tick Deidara off for fun; who quickly gave chase yelling, "TOBI YOU LITTLE PRICK! BRING HER BACK RIGHT NOW UN!"<p>

Tobi was soon tackled onto the living room floor with me sadly as Deidara and him began a wrestling match. "Owwie sempai, don't play rough with Tobi!" I got an evil grin and pushed Deidara out of the way so I could tickle Tobi.

Tobi howled with laughter, kicking his feet, "NO SARAH STOP IT… IT TICKLES HAHAHAHA!" I was laughing just as hard and even more when Deidara started tickling me. We probably kept this up for ten minutes until we all collapsed from exhaustion; at least I saved Tobi from getting beat up though.

"What are you three doing on the floor?" Sasori was standing in the doorway with his usual vague expression, "Tickle fight." He cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Really? I though you three were making out from that position you're in."

He had a point. Deidara was on his back with me straddling him and Tobi's face was very close to Deidara's crotch. Tobi noticed this and quickly scurried away as I crawled off my blonde artist. "Took you long enough to become a man brat."

Sasori left after that remark and made Deidara roll his eyes. He helped me up and whispered in my ear, "Meet me outside in twenty minutes un." "Ok." Tobi bounced over and whispered too, "Oooh, what's so secret sempai? Tell Tobi!" "It's none of your business un!"

After he left Tobi chuckled, "It's so easy to make sempai mad." He grabbed my arm and tugged on it, "Come on Sarah, play cards with Tobi so he can beat you again!" "We'll see who gets beaten, now that I'm not distracted anymore."

*Twenty minutes went by in a flash and I won a lot more hands this time. "Got to go Tobi." "Okay Sarah….don't do anything Tobi would do." "Eh?" He just cocked his head to the side and waved me to go on; there he goes being enigmatic again.

When I got out there Deidara took my hand and led me away from the base. "Where are we going Deidei?" He gave me a slight glare, "The lake un." "That's great; we haven't been in a while." "I know un." He was grinning mischievously and had me wondering what he was up to.

When we got there he covered my eyes and had me walk forward, "What's going on Dei?" "You'll see un." It wasn't many more paces when we stopped and he uncovered me eyes, "Wow." In the twenty minutes he had laid out a blanket on the grass under the tree, with a picnic basket on top.

I attacked him with a hug and kiss on the cheek, "That's so romantic Dei!" "It gets better from here un." "Oh, how so?" I playfully twirled his hair as we sat on the blanket in the shade. "I'll show you un." He tenderly caressed my cheek and ran his thumb over my lower lip before gently pressing his supple lips to mine.

* * *

><p>I felt like I was walking on air, especially when he held my face as our passionate kissing continued. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him in a tight embrace, to feel his body against mine.<p>

His hands wandered down until they went under my shirt. I didn't realize he already unfastened my bra before pulling my shirt up. I blushed like mad but didn't resist; I wanted this. He tossed it and my bra to the side, leaving me topless with my breast in full view.

I felt his eyes devouring me and shielded myself with my arms out of embarrassment. He smirked and gently removed my attempt to hide myself and whispered, "There's nothing for you to be ashamed of un." He kissed me once more and trailed more soft kisses down my neck.

I sighed with content from this exotic sensation. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it up; seeing my willing reaction, Deidara helped me remove it quickly. We both eagerly stripped the rest of our clothes off and observed each other with lustful smiles.

I gazed at his beautiful, smooth skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight that was peeking through the limbs. His blue eyes sparkled like the lake and I couldn't help but blush when they took in the sight of my naked body.

He gently pushed me on my back and pressed his forehead against mine. "You're so beautiful Deidara." "Not as beautiful as you are un." He tenderly places a kiss on my forehead and kisses a trail down to my breasts. He licks the tip of one nipple before engulfing it with his mouth.

I gasped softly from his warm tongue licking and sucking, even more so when a hand massaged and playfully pinched the other. I ran my fingers through his silky, long blonde hair, accidentally undoing his ponytail. He didn't seem to care as his hair trailed down his shoulders, glistening from the sun's rays as it swayed over his shoulders.

How can he be so beautiful? I barely pondered the thought until he glided a hand between my legs. "De..Deidara!" He slid a finger around on my clit, making me shudder and slid it down lower. He gently entered me and moved it in and out.

I moaned softly from this pleasure and then louder when he added an extra finger. Seeing I was thoroughly wet, it wasn't long before he pulled away from me and spread my legs. He positioned himself at my entrance and I nodded for him to continue and then he slowly glided himself in.

I gasped from the slight pain (from the earlier event) and held him close to me until he was fully sheathed inside me. "Oh Dei!" He grinned and went at a slow pace. We both softly moaned from the pleasure that was coursing through us and then he went slightly faster.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper inside me. I moaned louder from the different angle as did he. He murmured into my ear as he lovingly stroked my hair, "You mean so much to me Sarah un."

I could only nod in agreement as his pace quickened and dared tell him how I truly felt. I know without a doubt now, "D..Deidara…..ah..I love you." His grip around my waist tightened and he went faster, pounding into me, "Ah..ah..Sarah…I..love you too…I've had for a while now un."

He gazed into my eyes before he locked our mouths together with a searing, loving kiss. My stomach was getting painfully tight and knew it needed to be released. Our tongues intertwined with each other as our loving making was about to come to an end.

He disengaged our lips and groaned into my neck before sucking it deeply, "Oh…ah..ahh…ngh…I..I'm…coming un!" I quickly gasped and cried out, "DEIDARA!" He thrusted a few more times before he too came, "SARAH UN!"

We rode the waves from our orgasms and held each other in a firm embrace before going limp. He grinned and stroked my hair when I kissed his neck as he cradled me in his arms after covering us with our cloaks. We then gazed up into the blue sky, watching the clouds slowly drift by.

"That was amazing Sarah un." I nuzzled his neck and purred, "Yes it was." I glanced over at the picnic basket and asked, "What's in the basket?" He grinned, "Food. I had a feeling we would work up an appetite un."

"You're terrible!" I sat up as he laughed and pulled me back down for a searing kiss, "No I'm not, you enjoyed every thriving moment un." I kissed him again and straddled him. "What's this un?"

"Hate to tell you Dei, but I haven't worked up an appetite yet."

He cocked an eyebrow in amusement, "Oh really? Well, we're just going to have to change that then aren't we un?" "Looks that way."

**You better love this Sb30 lol!**

**Please review you naughty readers O.O  
><strong>


End file.
